The present invention relates generally to fluid operated piston type actuators. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved end wall structure and method of fabricating an improved end wall structure for a fluid-operated piston-type actuator, as well as to a fluid operated piston type actuator including the improved end wall structure.
Fluid-operated piston-type actuators are well-known and in widespread use. Depending upon their particular structure, these actuators incorporate at least one and often two removable end walls for sealing the open end(s) of a bore defined in the actuator body. The end walls sealingly engage the wall of the actuator body defining the bore to prevent fluid from escaping the bore between the end wall and the actuator body. Typically, a piston rod extends through one of the end walls and is slidable relative thereto. Here, again, one or more seals are employed to prevent fluid from escaping the bore between the rod and the end wall.
Conventional end walls and arrangements for operably locating same in a fluid-operated piston-type actuator have been found to be sub-optimal for a variety of reasons. Many end walls are expensive and/or time-consuming to manufacture. Others render the actuator more difficult and expensive to assemble. Still others do not present a smooth, uninterrupted surface that can be tapped or otherwise used to anchor related components. Also, end walls that include large open cavities in their outer faces are undesirable in many application owing to the fact that dirt and other debris can collect in these cavities and the retaining band is exposed.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present development, a fluid-operated piston-type actuator comprises a body having first and second axial ends and an inner surface that defines a bore that opens through at least one of said first and second axial ends to define an open end of the bore. A piston is slidably positioned in the bore. An end wall is positioned in blocking relation with the open end of the bore. The end wall comprises a peripheral surface that defines a first circumferentially extending groove that is axially aligned with a second circumferentially extending groove defined in the inner surface of the body when the end wall is positioned in blocking relation with the open end of the bore. The end wall further comprises an inner face oriented toward the piston and an opposite outer face oriented away from the piston. The first groove is located axially between the inner and outer faces. The outer face covers and blocks access to a majority of the first groove and comprises a first notch defined therein that intersects and provides access to the first groove. A retaining band is located partially in both the first and second grooves. The retaining band is resiliently expanded radially into abutment with an outermost wall of the second groove.
In accordance with another aspect of the present development, a method of connecting an end wall to a body of a fluid cylinder comprises placing an end wall inside an open mouth of a bore defined in a body of a fluid cylinder and adjusting an axial position of the end wall in the bore so that a first groove that is defined in a peripheral surface of the end wall is aligned with a second groove that is defined in the body. A first end of a retaining band is fed in a first direction into the first groove through a notch defined in an outer face of said end wall. The end wall is rotated in a second direction that is generally opposite the first direction so that the retaining band is received in the first and second grooves.
In accordance with another aspect of the present development, an end wall for a fluid cylinder comprises a peripheral cylindrical surface that defines a first circumferentially extending groove adapted to be aligned with a second circumferentially extending groove defined in an inner surface of an associated body when the end wall is positioned in blocking relation with an open end of the bore. The end wall further comprises an inner face and an outer face oriented away from the inner face. The first groove is located axially between the inner and outer faces and the outer face covers and blocking access to a majority of the first groove. A first notch is defined in the outer face and intersects and provides access to said first groove.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a novel and unobvious end wall for a fluid-operated piston-type actuator, a fluid-operated piston-type actuator including same, and a method of assembling a fluid-operated piston-type actuator.
Another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a novel and unobvious method for manufacturing an end wall for a fluid-operated piston-type actuator, and an end wall made according to the method.
Still another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of an end wall for a fluid-operated piston-type actuator wherein an outer face of the end wall is primarily smooth and uninterrupted, e.g., planar.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a cost-effective method for fabricating an end wall for a fluid operated piston type actuator.
A yet further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a fluid-operated piston-type actuator having an end wall secured to a body thereof by a metal band, wherein a majority of the band, when operably positioned, is inaccessibly located behind an outer face of the end wall.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading this specification.